


Sense of Belonging

by GuysIActuallyGotAnAccount



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Crying, Due to Contrary belief WayV is my everything, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Leader Lee Taeyong, Good Leader Qian Kun, Protective Lee Taeyong, Protective Qian Kun, Sad Hendery, Sad Lucas, Sick Hendery, Sick Lucas, Vomiting, WayV Sickfic, Wish me luck, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery-centric, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuysIActuallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/GuysIActuallyGotAnAccount
Summary: Lucas and Hendery are both sick. Unfortunately the rest of the WayV members can't afford to take a day off to look after them. Lucas's friends come to help, but Hendery doesn't feel comfortable around them quite yet.OrHendery finds comfort in Taeyong.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 88





	Sense of Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Remember before NCT 2020 was a thing, and no one really knew who Hendery, YangYang and Xaiojun were? Not even the members did. And WayV technically wasn't allowed to associate with anything NCT related. Yeah I wrote this last year, around that time.

Lucas went to bed last night with a headache. Hendery woke up this morning throwing up from a stomach ache. And Kun was on the phone trying to convince anyone he could get a hold of to please for the love of everything holy, let them take JUST ONE day off to take care of their members.

But they couldn't.

They were told to see how bad the 2 sick 99' liners were, and see if they could come in the studio anyway.

When Lucas couldn't even get up and Hendery sprinted to the bathroom the second time that morning, Kun refused to make them go to the studio, even if he'd have to throw hands to guarantee that happens.

Not much made Kun angry, but when he had to step out of that room with the remaining WayV members to continue with their busy scheduling, leaving 2 Sickies alone at home, it made him pissed.

Everyone in NCT knew Hendery and Lucas were sick by now, and most of them offered to come visit on their spare times throughout the day. The SuperM members even knew what was going on and wanted to provide their support aswell. That was probably the only reason Kun was able to step out the dorm and go to practice that day, knowing those 2 wont be alone the entire day.

\---

Kai and Taemin visited first. Kun had told them he had Hendery sleep in Lucas's room so they could be taken care of more easily. What Kai and Taemin didn't expect was for 2 sickies to be curled up on the opposite ends of the same bed, bedsheets thrown off carelessly, sleeping in the most uncomfortable positions.  
Taemin felt bad for waking them up while Kai was laughing with himself, taking pictures from as many angles as he could.

Taemin was good at checking their temperatures and asking what was hurting to try and make it better. Lucas wasn't in the mood to talk and wouldn't respond well to his hyung, having his face stuffed in his pillow and moaning. Hendery seemed very shy and played down his symptoms, seeming very embarrassed about it all. This was understandable considering Hendery has never met these legends in his life until today, when he was in such a tiny weak state.

Kai just sat in the back, wondering why Taemin dragged him along to see the boys anyway. Of course Kai wanted to see them better, and make sure they were okay, but he didn't know the first thing about taking care of someone when they were sick. So he just sat there pretending to be a supportive friend... Wondering when he could use these photos of Lucas to blackmail him later on.

Unfortunately the 2 eldest couldn't stay for long, but Taemin made sure to give them water and towels and a trashcan so the 2 WayV members could stay in bed all day if they really wanted to.

\---  
The next to visit were Mark, Jungwoo and Jaehyun. Chenle and Jisung wanted to come too, but got caught up in another activity before they got the chance to even convince their managers to let them tag along. NCTs managers were already pretty annoyed that everyone was trying to get out of scheduling to visit 20 year olds who could handle being alone for a couple hours when they just had headaches or something like that.

Taemin texted Mark what medicine to buy for them, so all Mark said he was going to do was give them their medicine and leave. Their managers agreed but didn't understand why it took 3 people to get the job done.

When the 3 NCT127 members got to the WayV dorm, the 2 sickies were in the same places Taemin and Kai had left them in earlier. Jaehyun offered they move them to the couch and put a movie on for them while they take their medicine and get some soup. Jungwoo immediately offered to wake Lucas up while Jaehyun went to wake up Hendery. 

The last thing Hendery remembered was falling asleep to one of his Sunbaenim asking him questions, then gently telling him that "it's okay to sleep now, rest well" to another Sunbaenim waking him up, asking if he's able to come to the couch.

Hendery thinks he recognizes this Sunbaenim, this one was uh... he's got to be in NCT127... he's tall so... Oh this was Johnny Hyung. He liked Johnny Hyung, probably.

When the 2 WayV members were carefully led to the couch they just curled up again, waiting for someone else to prod at them.

It was Mark who dared interrupt their eradic sleeping schedule next.

"Hey, Hendery, remember me?" Mark said shaking Hendery's shoulder lightly.

Hendery didn't process much at first, just that Haechan was, no wait, Mark, this was Mark... Mark was shaking him awake. What did they want, couldn't they tell he felt like crap and let him sleep the day away already. With the small amount of energy he had in his voice, he let out a little rasped "Mark?"

"Yeah it's me Mark, can you sit up for me so we can give you medicine?"

And wow did Hendery feel so accomplished for getting someone's name right for only meeting him once, well twice for that Sun and Moon interview.

That interview was fun, scary and awkward as heck, but fun. Hendery felt so disappointed in himself for saying Mountain when everyone said Sea, but Mark quickly reassured him that it was ok. He was being so nice with him then, just like he's being now, helping him sit up from his spot on the couch.

Hendery saw that Johnny was getting the right medicine out for each of them, while Lucas was being woken up by... Who is that guy? Is he even apart of NCT? Wow this was overwhelming Hendery. But he knew who Mark was, Mark was nice.

Lucas was whining the whole time being woken up, telling Jungwoo to leave him alone and just let him sleep, but Jungwoo somehow managed to get him to obey.

They both got some weird looking liquid poured in a small cup, and a small bowl of soup to eat before taking the medicine, that Jungwoo quickly made for them.

Hendery ate the soup fine, a little shaky and slow, but fine, before picking up the small cup and taking slow sips from it.

Lucas was mad the whole time, and downed the soup and foul tasting liquid fast after being warned to take him time. Once he finished, he buried his head in his hands on the couch arm rest, and intending to sleep the rest of the month.

When Hendery was done with his cup, he set it down shakily and curled in Lucas's side. Truth is Hendery was getting really overwhelmed now. Thinking of all 23 members getting together more often seemed fun at first, but now it terrified him. He was so shy, and couldn't quite remember everyone's names, and can't speak Korean fluently yet, and the 2 new guys Shotaro and Sungchan (were those their names, he couldn't remember) were more comfortable with them than he was, and who the heck is that third guy with Mark and Johnny, and he felt so sick and vulnerable and helpless, he was just so embarassed, and Lucas was the only one he knew all day, so he squished his face in Lucas's back to hopefully calm his eradic breathing and heartbeat only for Lucas to pull a hand out and shoo Hendery away. But Hendery wouldn't budge, he was too scared, he wanted Winwin and Kun and Xiaojun and YangYang and Ten. He wanted his mom. He wanted to feel safe when he was sick, he wanted to feel better, but he felt so ill.

Then he remembered that Lucas was sick too.

He snapped back to reality when he started feeling Lucas's body restrict and contract. It wasn't too obvious what was happening, but Hendery only figured out sooner than everyone else because he was literally squishing himself on top of Lucas, feeling his trembling body underneath him. His body contracted again, and Hendery got off of Lucas to see that he was no longer shooing Hendery away but struggling to keep everything down, and gagging silently in his arms still placed on the couch arm rest.

"Lucas are you okay?" Hendery said in Mandarin. The NCT127 members looked at Lucas concerned as Hendery was carefully taking ahold of one of Lucas's arms, pulling him into a normal sitting position on the couch. 

Hendery didn't let his eyes stray from Lucas in concern, and kept a sturdy hand on his forearm, as he blindly reached for the trashcan that was set to the side for HIM ironically and not Lucas, before NCT127s mystery member handed him the trashcan lunging it under Lucas's chin right in the nick of time.

Lucas gagged, cheeks getting all puffy, before swallowing something down and immediately hurling after that.

Mark rubbed the heaving boys back, as Jaehyun just reminded him to not eat and take his medicine so fast, giving him an 'I told you so face' before Jungwoo went "give him a break Jaehyun Hyung."

Oh, so he wasn't Johnny. That is Mark, easy, that's Jaehyun not Johnny, and that is um, gosh Hendery's never gonna get all these people down.

When Lucas was done, they just got him a plain piece of toast and poured more liquid for him, forcing him to eat and drink the medicine slowly.

After Jungwoo had asked Lucas how he was the 5th time in the last 5 minutes and with Lucas responding with a grumpy "I'm fine" all those times, Jaehyun said they better get going as they were already there almost an hour, and had several missed calls from their managers.

They had all said their goodbyes and promised that someone would come check on them in a few hours, before quickly rushing off.

\---

They were now sitting at the couch where they were left before Hendery's crowded mind got the best of him and he asked who the 3rd guy was, and how to say his name in Korean. Lucas grunted out a "Jungwoo" underneath his arms, not in the mood for conversation.

"They're all from NCT127? How old are they?" Hendery asked, no reply came.

"Is there gonna be any more visitors?" Hendery said hesitantly after a minute of silence.

"Didn't you hear Mark say someone would come?" Lucas blantantly replied.

"Who's coming?"

"I don't know Hendery." Lucas bit back. He's been grumpy all day and his headache meds wore off from puking them all up, causing his migraine to come back full force. Hendery's useless conversation wasn't helping him in the slightest.

"When is everyone else coming back from practice?" Hendery knew Lucas wanted to sleep, and he was bothering the taller man, but he just couldn't take it anymore. His thoughts were so much, and he needed comfort from someone he knew. He was so homesick.

He clinged onto Lucas like before by squishing his face in Lucas side, but Lucas was just so done with him.

"How would I f***ing know?!" Lucas said pulling Hendery off of him.

"I just miss them." Hendery sighed, letting go of Lucas, trying to swallow back tears.

"I just..." 'I just need some comfort.' Hendery thought, before starting to tear up. He was doing good at holding it in and being silent for a few minutes, but after the first sniffle, Lucas had noticed.

"H.. hey, stop crying." Lucas said, leaning over to look at Hendery in the face. Hendery didn't respond, he just kept swallowing back tears, and whipping his face, trying so hard to keep it all in.

"Let's, let's go to bed okay." Lucas said softly, holding onto Hendery's trembling cold hand as they walked slowly to the room they were sharing currently.

"I'm really sorry for not feeling good right now, and I'm sure you don't either. So how about I listen to everything that's troubling you after some sleep. You'll feel better too. Alright?" Hendery just nodded his head and laid down away from Lucas, muffling his cries in a pillow. Lucas would have cuddled him and tried to calm him down on a normal day, but he felt too sick to do anything for anyone right now, and Hendery's crying was not helping his poor headache. He felt bad for getting mad, but he wouldn't have it in him to care until after he felt okay again.

And that's how Taeyong found them when he arrived. Lucas was curled in on himself doubled over in pain from his terrible migraine, and on the other side of the bed was Hendery curled in and hugging himself, crying and sniffling as muffled as he could.

The managers insisted no one else visit the boys tonight, saying they would be fine, and a staff member could check up on them if they really needed too. But Taeyong stamped his foot, and said that he is going to visit Lucas and Hendery because he finished all of his recordings today, and will fight someone if he doesn't get the chance to see them.

This led to Yuta whispering in the newest Japanese member, Shotaro's ear going "Taeyong hyung usually isn't this scary." The managers let him go alone, and goodness did he really wish they let someone else go with him, even a staff member would be better experienced at this.

Taeyong didn't know who to help first, but his leader mode skills instantly kicked in as he got some water and the entire bag of meds for Lucas, and made him sit up. Lucas was so out of it that he didn't even register who was helping him at first, but Taeyong was glad Lucas remembered when he last took headache medicine and what time.

As Lucas was taking his meds, Taeyong looked over at Hendery wondering what had happened for him to be in this state. When Lucas finished taking his meds, Taeyong tucked him back in, and prepared a wash cloth to put on Lucas's forehead.

Once he finished that, he ran over to the other distressed boy and attempted shushing him. The boy just looked up at him and started to sob. Lucas groaned, and Taeyong was worried. He started combing through the younger boys hair, not sure what else to do.

"Hendery, it's me Taeyong, I'm here to help."

"Kun ge, I want Kun ge." Hendery whined out over his sobs.

"He'll be here later tonight. Promise." Taeyong tried to sit Hendery up, but he was curling in on himself and sobbing in his hands.

"I don't know who you are!?" He said hiding himself away. He knew that was Taeyong the leader of NCT127 and NCT2020 as a whole, but he still didn't know who he was.

"I'm your hyung and I only want to help, can I.. hold your hand Hendery?" 

Taeyong sounded so caring and honest that Hendery trusted him enough to nod his head.

Taeyong awkwardly and very carefully sat down on the bed as Hendery sat up with one hands still wrapped around himself, with Taeyong taking his free hand.

"Can I tell you about myself, so you know who I am?"

Hendery just nodded in his arms.

"I'm 25 and I was born in Korea. My favourite colour is pink, and I really like animals. Now tell me about yourself."

"Um, I'm 20, and I... my favourite colours pink too. You'd like our pets, I'll can introduce you to them, they're sweet." He didn't know what to say and was very overwhelmed, so this would do for now Hendery hoped.

Taeyong smiled at how cute the boy was being, before continuing 

"Some other time, I'd love to see them! But let's focus on what's gotten you so upset right now. Are you okay talking about it?" Taeyong said squeezing Hendery's hand a smidge tighter.

"I got scared." Came a timid voice.

Taeyong gave a small hum of agreement and nodded for Hendery to continue.

"I don't know. I want Kun ge, YangYang, Xiaojun, and Ten ge and WinWin ge. I don't know any of you guys and it makes me overwhelmed."

"Can you tell me about YangYang and Xiaojun?" Taeyong said softly, he shifted in a more comfortable position ready to just listen. He wasn't holding Hendery's hand anymore but he was still trying to give off a comforting presence for the younger.

"They're really goofy. Yangyangs the youngest and he's such a brat." 

Taeyong could tell Hendery thought fondly of the other 2, because he started to smile while making fun of his members. He liked seeing Hendery smile, it was very contagious.

"Ah he sounds like Haechan."

"Haechan is goofy."

"Yeah he is."

After a small silence, Taeyong decided to check on Lucas one more time to see that he was somehow sleeping through all of that, but he was glad, because the happy loud friendly Lucas really wasn't himself right now.

After making sure Hendery got comfortable in bed and telling him to get some rest and he'll be outside the room if any of them needed him, Taeyong went outside to call Kun and try and convince him to come back early tonight.

And Taeyong stayed on their couch watching some Kdrama until the front door was opened revealing a very exhausted Kun asking where his 2 sick babies were. Taeyong told him they were peacefully sleeping in the room and Kun let out a sigh of relief sitting down with Taeyong and enjoying the show with him.

Lucas and Hendery woke up feeling a lot better, noticing that eachother was awake.

"How's your head?" Hendery asked, seeing Lucas's eyes were open, staring at nothing in particular.

"Better, how's your tummy." Lucas said, anger no longer there.

"Good." Hendery sighed, leaving it at that. He didn't feel sick anymore, but he was still so overwhelmed.

Then Lucas started to cuddle him and muffled in his side, "I'm sorry I was a brat today, I know it's hard for you right now, but if you feel uncomfortable or overwhelmed at any time just come to me, or any of us, Okay."

Hendery didn't respond, because he knew WayV always had his back.

After a few minutes they silently got up and shuffled to the living room, hearing the noise from the TV.

Hendery cuddled up to Kun ge as soon as he laid eyes on him and Lucas felt good enough to cuddle up to Taeyong. 

Taeyong must have told Kun all about today, because his ge was being so soft with him and asked very gently, "How did everyone treat you today baby?"

Hendery felt embarassed his ge knew he was overwhelmed today, but he wanted to tell the truth anyway.

"Some Sunbaenim came over and took care of us, then some NCT127 members came and one of them was Mark. They were very nice too, but I don't know who they were. Then..."

Hendery shifted to whisper in Kun ges ear to whisper about the last visitor, as he was sitting a few feet away on the couch with Lucas. "Taeyong Hyung came and I was sad so he held my hand, and he likes the colour pink too."

Kun smiled at how cute Hendery was being. Whispering in his ear because he was embarassed for Taeyong to hear what he was saying outloud. He was glad Hendery was able to feel better when the Leader came to visit.

"Yeah, he's the best." Kun ge said looking over at Taeyong. NCT127s leader was his role model, and someone he looked up to in order to lead WayV like he does.

Kun felt relieved when turned to Taeyong and asked what they were watching.

When Taeyong said the title of the show, Hendery got off of Kun and flopped next to Taeyong asking him to explain it to him.

To the best of Taeyongs ability, he talked over the lump on his lap that was Lucas, and started explaining to his newly made friend.

That's when Bella decided to barge in and wreck havoc all over the place. And then Taeyong saw the sparkle in Hendery's eyes as he remembered wanting to introduce Bella, Louis and Leon to him.

As Hendery went to get Leon and Lucas went to find Louis, that's when Taeyong knew he wanted to protect these boys forever.

As they finally came back with the Kitty's, Hendery would always introduce them to Taeyong with asking "Can you guys say hi to your new friend?"

They spent the rest of the evening playing with the let's, drama soon forgetting as Hendery saw how caring the leader was with all the animals. He must really love animals Hendery thought.

That's what the remaining WayV members came home to that night. And even though not all of them had met Taeyong, they knew that he was a good and caring leader for a great group, if Hendery had anything to say about it.


End file.
